Roc's Small Team (film)
Roc's Small Team (originally titled Abdur Razzaq) is a upcoming American 3D live-action family adventure film inspired from Nickelodeon's Dora the Explorer, written by Abdur-Razzaq and produced by Malik Homiversity. It is an adaptation of the Malik Homiversity franchise of the same name and a stand alone sequel to the original Roc's Small Team franchise. It is set to be distributed by Malik Homiversity on September 3rd, 2021. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. October 31st, 2018. Shortform Plot (December 2018) From the inspiration of Nickelodeon's live-action Dora the Explorer, comes Roc's Small Team. Having spent most of their lives, day camping with their best friend, Roc, nothing could prepare Malik Homiversity for the most artistic adventure ever-College. Always the artist, Roc quickly finds himself leading Deinna and Terianna (his best friends, imaginary people), Jimari and Lamaya and a real world group of grown ups on adventure to move to Planet Earth and solve the mystery behind a fanmade Philly kingdom. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 1st, 2018. Plot The film finds Roc's Small Team graduating out of the Roxborough R.S.T. art superhero program, leaving their animated Malik Homiversity home and navigating through their whole new lifestyle-moving to Earth and starting their most artistic epic adventure- navigating the brand new camping site of College. There, they must learn the value of indepence, adjust to living life outside of the one place they call home, including building and managing new friendships, they are faced with traveling the real world, re-opening the R.S.T. program and assembling a new team of Roc's Small Team campers. Along the way, their journey takes them outside of Philadelphia and across the world, where they meet legendary Prince A.B. Widener and his school warriors, and Morisha Jaunez, a Hawiann island native who travels to Malik Homiversity in hopes of joining Roc and his friends, including becoming the new Philadelphia hero. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 2nd, 2018. Cast *Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik as himself: a 20 year old Philadelphia artist at Malik Homiversity. *Deinna Dollivan, Roc's imaginary friend, she is the graduating senior of Malik Homiversity. *TBA as Terianna Dollivan, Roc's assistant imaginary friend, she is the singer of Malik Homiversity and the deuterogatist of the film. *TBA as Jimari and Lamaya, they are the major characters of the film. *TBA as Julisheia Malik, Roc's imaginary wife, she is the minor character in the film. *TBA as Riya, a 12 year old girl who is the leader of R.S.T.'s Roxborough Preteens. *TBA as Prince A.B. Widener, the prince of the Widener family, he is the secondary antagonists of the film. *TBA as Gabby, a 8 year old tweenaged girl and the leader of the imaginary Roxborough R.S.T. animated adventure program. *TBA as Anna, a 10 year old tweenaged girl, the second camper of Roxborough R.S.T. and the camper of Camp Tweenagers. *TBA as Bryan, a 10 year old tweenaged boy, he is camper # 3 of Roxborough R.S.T. and Camp Tweenagers. *TBA as Morisha Jaunez, a Citungle Hawiann native and a princess of the imaginary Philly (kingdom), she is minor character in the film. *TBA as Moriani and Zaloni, *KD Dacons as Queen Lasally. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 3rd, 2018. Production On October 31st, 2018, a live-action film version of Roc's Small Team was announced, the movie will depict on a adult version of the Roc's Small Team art superheroes who move to Planet Earth to start life in college at Malik Homiversity in Philadelphia Pennsylvania and the film's story was inspired by Nickelodeon's upcoming film, Dora the Explorer (2019). In November 2018, animated drawings of the scenes in the film were created by Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik, the genre of the film is family and adventure. On November 18th, 2018, animated drawings of the scenes in the movie were posted on the Google Drive website. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 18th, 2018. Casting Deinna, Terianna and their friends Jimari and Lamaya have been added to the film, while Julisheia has been added to the cast as a minor character, YMCA campers, Camp Art and Camp Small Feeters (Gabby), (Anna) and (Bryan) will appear in the film as tweenaged versions of themselves. Character drawings of the children were sketched on November 28th, 2018. On November 17th, 2018, new characters named Morani and Zaloni as new college students of Malik Homiversity. The Malik Homiversity characters will be redesigned in live-action form for their roles in the film, Carter (Roc's Cat) has been added to the film as a teenager alongside as his animal friend, Teddy Cat. The film`s ending scene is planned to have a very funny and comedic approach to the audience. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 18th, 2018. Trivia *A musical film will be attached to this film entitled Music Memorial School. *The Malik Homiversity characters will be re-designed in live-action form in the movie. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. November 30th, 2018